teamumizoomifandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons
There are some dragons Team Umizoomi met, mostly in Season three. Season One Dragon Dragon Kite Milli, Geo, and Bot help their friend Jeannie find all the missing shaped pieces to her dragon kite. It was only shown in the first episode: The Kite Festival. Season Two Dragons The Girl Dragon For more information about The Girl Dragon. click here. She appeared in Journey to Numberland. The Toy Dragon He was seen in Umi Toy Store, where he blocked Sir Geo's path in The Knights in Shining Armor Boardgame. He would move unless Geo could get his favorite snack, which was the pepperoni pizza. Season Three Dragons These dragons come from the very special episode: Let's Play Math Dragons! The Math Dragons They are three young math dragons, one female and two males. The female is a Shape Dragon and the males are a Pattern Dragon and a Number Dragon. They hatched from their eggs. The Chomping Dragons They chomp a lot mostly to show what shape they want to eat. The number of times chomped and munched indicates the number of sides of the shape they want to eat. The Flying Dragons There are two different kinds: Up and Down Dragons. The Up Dragons are different from the Down Dragons. The Big Dragon Out of all the dragons, he is the biggest and strongest. He's got big feet that can stomp anything flat and a strong tail that can smash anything. He also has a saddle on his back that looks similarly like Yoshi from the Super Mario Series (particularly Super Mario World). The Baby Math Dragons As of the conclusion after finding all three dragon eggs, they hatched successfully with three cute baby dragons. Here they are: Shape dragon (yellow female), Pattern Dragon (green male), Number Dragon (purple male). The Stinky Dragon The main antagonist dragon. His name says it all because he is really stinky. Team Umizoomi encountered him in the passageways to all three levels. Everytime they get away from him and close the exit door, he says "That Stinks!" and then walks away unhappily. Season Four Dragons The Dragon Skateboard It was just a picture of the dragon skateboard with four orange wheels belonging to Logan in The Boy with the Dragon Skateboard. The team must find the missing pieces to Logan's dragon skateboard when some bad guys called The Troublemakers as their first appearance destroy it. Raining Dragon Flowers Grog is still not giving up so easily. It is also shown in The Sunshine Fairy. He pulls out a bell and rings it, which wakes up the Dragon Flowers. The team finds out that these flowers are called Dragon Flowers because they breathe fire. Milli changes the pattern on her dress to make a water drop pattern. The pattern of water drops puts out the fires in the Dragon Flowers and puts them back to sleep. The little water drops put out the little Dragon Flower, and the big water drops put out the big Dragon Flowers. Soon, Milli puts all of the Dragon Flowers back to sleep. Max The Dragon Milli, Geo, and Bot are Umi Knights who must save the kingdom by helping Max the dragon find his glasses because Max is blurry without them. Gallery Main Dragons Girl dragon.png|Girl Dragon In the episode: Journey to Numberland. Toy dragon.png|Toy Dragon In the episode: Umi Toy Store. Stinky dragon.jpg |Stinky Dragon In the episode: Let's Play Math Dragons! Max dragon.png|Max The Dragon In the episode: Umi Knights. Other Dragons Dragon Kite.png|Jeannie's Dragon Kite In the episode: The Kite Festival. The Big Dragon.png|Milli Riding The Big Dragon In the episode: Let's Play Math Dragons! Up vs. Down Dragons.png|The Up & Down Flying Dragons In the episode: Let's Play Math Dragons! Chomping Dragon.png|A Chomping Dragon from The Chomping Dragons In the episode: Let's Play Math Dragons! The 3 Baby Math Dragons.jpg|The Three Baby Math Dragons In the episode: Let's Play Math Dragons! The_Dragon_Skateboard.png|Logan's Dragon Skateboard In the episode: The Boy with the Dragon Skateboard. Dragon_Flowers.png|The Raining Dragon Flowers In the episode: The Sunshine Fairy. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Sauropsida Category:Games Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Antagonists Category:Wild Animals Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Magical Places Category:Tools Category:Geo's Tools Category:Seasons Category:Songs Category:Songs sang by Mythical Creatures Category:Movies Category:Movie Songs Category:Movie Characters Category:Zoo Animals Category:Preschool Songs Category:Kindergarten Songs Category:World Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Super Songs Category:Shape Songs Category:Math Songs Category:Math Category:Promos Category:Promotional Songs Category:Concluding Songs Category:Birds Category:Fish Category:Mammals Category:Food Category:Supporting Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Character Songs Category:Minor Songs Category:Town Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Preschool Category:Kindergarten Category:Statues Category:Songs sang by Team Umizoomi